


Under The Cherry Blossoms

by kokiichi (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kokiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the rosy petals fell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> first asakiku fanfiction!! hope you enjoy!!  
> i might consider making this multi-chapter if people like it enough-

Kiku grabbed Arthur's hand, a small smile lighting up his features. He softly dragged him outside, leading the other man into his garden, the rosy petals falling, painting the ground with a pink hue.

"Kirkland-san-"

"-Please, just call me Arthur,"

"O-oh. Hai. Arthur-san." Kiku took a breath, as if he were performing a speech in front of a large crowd. His face was flushed.

"I- oh, I was wondering if you wanted to watch the cherry blossoms with me." Arthur cocked his head, confused to why Kiku was acting so hesitant.

"Oh, of course!" Kiku brightened, but the blush remained.

"H-Hai! Thank you!" Kiku grabbed Arthur's hand, his slim fingers interlocking with the Englishman's. He pulled him toward a large cherry blossom tree, on the edge of his large garden. Underneath the pink petals, there was a table with two chairs. A teapot with two cups sat atop the glass table. 

"U-Um, would you like to sit down?" Kiku asked, nervously. 

"Oh, yes please." Arthur walked over to his chair, pulling it out and sitting down. Kiku did the same, though he was a little more fidgety.

"Would you like some tea?" Kiku inquired.

"Oh, uhm, yes please, that would be lovely." Arthur smiled.

Kiku gave a fierce nod, and poured the green tea into Arthur's cup. He then poured some for himself, taking a sip from the hot drink, enjoying the feeling of the soothing beverage sliding down his throat. He zoned out, trivial things like cats and anime floating around in the Kiku's head. The silence between the two men was enjoyable.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Arthur asked, seemingly out of no where.

"A-Ah, sumimasen?"

"Oh, the cherry blossoms. They are pretty, right?"

"Ah, yes. I love this time of year, when the cherry blossoms are full bloom." A small petal fell into Kiku's open hand. "Beautiful, really." he murmured.

Soon, all the tea was gone. Kiku stood up to put the kettle away, and Arthur decided to help by putting away the teacups. 

They returned to the large tree, after they had put away the teapot and cups. Kiku squeezed Arthur's hands, the blush once again decorating his face.

"U-um, Arthur-san..."

"Yes?"

"This is probably really awkward, and cheesy, and sorry-" Kiku gabbled, then sighed.

"Hm?"

"I like you."

"W-wha-"

"R-romantically. Will you please be my b-boyfriend?"

Arthur stared at him, his green orbs wide. Before he smiled,

"Yes." 

He then placed a kiss on Kiku's thin, smiling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> so cheesy omg  
> this is meant to be a after-school-hanging-at-my-bros-now-we're-boyfriends fanfiction  
> hope you enjoyed! please comment if you did!! uwu


End file.
